91st Ozue Mechanized Infantry Regiment
The 91st Ozue Mechanized Infantry Regiment, otherwise known as the Husk Riders, are a regiment of armored support infantry well respected by their Armored Regiment counterparts for their selfless duty to protect the armored Calvary of the Imperial Guard and to the support of imperial Lightning warfare. True to their Ozue roots the 91st Ozue are highly talented in most forms of armored and counter-armor warfare, such experience can make these men and woman seem to be superb tank-hunters when placed next to less experienced guardsmen. This combination of duties and talents with a height of experience and talent surpassing even their fellow Ozue Mechanized counterparts make the Husk Riders a highly sought force during wars in which armored warfare will be critical. History of the 91st Ozue Mechanized Infantry Ozue Ozue the regimental homeworld the 91st is a world whose entire history seems to be seeped in mechanized and armored warfare. The world, a flat easy to farmed world whose empty terrain is only broken by forests, rivers, and the occasional city, was a perfect staging ground for armored warfare. Long before The Emperor's great crusade had come to their world, the population had mastered the arts of armored warfare. Mechanized infantry units and tank battalions ruled the planet's military history, while small factories produced the weapons of war as easily as those of any forge-world. When the Imperial army discovered the world they attempted to claim it for the emperor by force, however aggressive tactics and shockingly mobile forces outflanked and destroyed the more technologically advanced armies of the Imperial armies small detachment forces. It wouldn't be until the Arrival of Horus, and the other Primarchs whose negotiation skills and reasoning, coupled by the world's leaders being awed by their "walking light tanks" brought this world to imperial control with the promise to allow the Ozue to use their tanks and armored forces against new, far off and interesting foes. A promise the Imperium has yet to fail to uphold. Regimental Founding The Imperial world Ozue follows a set schedule of when it is supposed to, in Tithe to the Emperor, produce new regiments to replace those that were entirely destroyed and to bolster the number of Ozue guardsmen out fighting throughout the galaxy. As such it was the 38th Ozue tithe that gave birth to the 91st Ozue Mechanized Infantry. The original soldiers and officers of the Ozue 91st were gathered and trained alongside twelve other newly formed regiments. The 91st was given a stern guidance as they first began to train for war under the supervision of their first Commanding Officer Geoffry Luxinham and his Lt. Colonel Vladimir Zhukov. Within four years after their founding the Ozue 91st were finally accepted into the guard by the Departmento Munitorum and sent to fight the wars of the Emperor. within thirty years the regiment would garner a reputation of devoting steadfast support to the Armored Regiments of the Imperial Guard and for aggressively seeking out and destroying their enemy. The Culture of the Husk Riders Regiment Culture The Culture which exists within the 91st Ozue Mechanized Infantry is one of devotion and open friendship. While the Armored Regiments of Ozue might hold themselves apart from the rest of the Imperial guard, the Husk Riders, like all Ozue Mechanized regiments, both professionally and willingly work more closely with whichever regiments they might find themselves along side with. This sense of welcome and encouragement typically makes the Ozue 91st a moral raiser for the regiments who work along side them and also allows the regiment to more easily cooperate with those they are assigned to fight along side of. The Husk Riders also have proven themselves a very devoted regiment. Once they join with another force for a mission, or are assigned a mission, the Ozue culture of family and friendship, combined with the strict discipline and training means that each of the regiments men will certainly sacrifice their everything to see their objective through to the end. Once this sense of devotion even nearly caused the destruction of the regiment as they pressed in on what were impossible odds in an attempt to rescue one of the regiments they had been partnered with from a overwhelming force which had encircled them. Husk Rider culture is also consistent of a much stronger sense of family amongst it's squads than what they show towards other regiments, one that unites them into tight-knit units. Often troop transports of the 91st behave akin to small clans, the units negotiating the trade of their own to another squad or platoon rarely and forming their own squad and platoon specific rites and traditions. This is a trait that nearly all Ozue regiments share in some form, and is viewed as a moral raising factor of the Ozue regiments by the regimental commanders. Discipline Replenishment and Recruitment The 91st Ozue often replenish their forces with routine return trips to Ozue, new companies catching transport out to the regiment, or drawing from the "soft-bottom" regiment children. Those trained on Ozue to join the regiment undergo a training routine similar to what their regiment's first guardsmen underwent, quickly learning combat discipline and the basics of Ozue warfare and weapon operation. It is here that the trainees will first learn to use the Bullpup pattern lasrifle favored by Ozue regiments, the standard war-gear and explosives used by the Ozue and the Ozue Mechanized infantry's unique Vekrineir Mk-5 anti-material field gun. During training recruits for the Ozue Mechanized regiments all receive the same harsh routine of training, which would often include simulated convoy assaults, and long hours spend within the confines of either Imperial Chimeras or other transport equivalents. After trainees learn the art of Ozue warfair they are either organized into fresh companies and sent to their regiments or are folded into a regiment which has come back to Ozue to replenish it's troop complement. No matter which way the new recruits are brought into the Husk Riders the regiment's welcome and tradition remains the same. Initially all new recruits to the Husk Riders are immediately called "soft-bottoms" and are treated more like visitors than actual members of the regiment. At worst they are forced to do tasks that the other members of the regiment would rather not preform, such as clean the chimeras, but typically they are simply disallowed to join the others of the regiment in their familiar circles or forced to keep to their own "soft bottom" squads until they participate in combat and successfully engage a enemy. To the Husk Riders initiation matters less upon the actual slaying of a foe of the Imperium and weighs more upon the success of individual's actions, keeping a enemy pinned for a significant amount of time easily earns a measure of respect for a new squaddie just the same as killing a ork or large mutant would. Sexes The 91st Ozue Mechanized Infantry Regiment is listed as a mixed sexes Regiment. That said the regiment holds a disparity of women in it's ranks. Most Platoons are fortunate to hold even a single woman in their ranks as the "Steel Maidens" "Ivory" and "Duchess" companies holds the majority of the regiments women and is loath to trade one of their girls to the other Companies even their fellow female dominate companies. While marriages of any kind are not officially noticed in the 91st, this does not prevent the regiment's men and women from occasionally coming together to form couples and even have and/or raise children. To attempt to prevent relationships that would be detrimental to the strict order of the 91st the regiments commanding officers had long ago formed a tradition of keeping couples as separate as possible only allowing any pair they are aware of to meet as the regiment is in transit from one warzone to another. Battalions 1st "kings" Battalion The Primary Battalion of the Husk Riders, the Kings Battalion primarily consists of the Regiment's most visible units and is home to both the "King" company which houses the Regimental command and to the "Ivory" company which is home to the regiment's attaches including the regiment's engineseers, each of the regiment's past and current Commissars and the occasional Adeptus Ministorum Attache. 1st "Regicide" Company Home to the Regiment's command the "Regicide" Company is the only company in the entire Regiment in which the squads are given official names. Each of the Squads attached to the 1st Company are designated particular names coinciding with pieces of a Regicide game, and serve purposes similar to what the game pieces might. In the case of a possible vox-breach the 1st Company will preform a safety procedure under the call sign of "castling" in which each of the squads will trade it's name with that of a predesignated squad in the company. 2nd "Ivory" Company Home to the various Attaches the regiment has received over the course of it's existence, the "Ivory" company is the most open and welcoming company in the entirety of the Husk Riders. The Ivory Company more-so than any other company in the Husk Riders has earned their reputation of selfless devotion to their fellow Imperial Guard and have fought hardest to aid a endangered allied force. If the Regiment ever has a situation needing to put forward a good public face it is also the "Ivory" Company whom they will first call upon. 3rd "Marble" Company Similar to the "Ivory" Company, the 3rd "Marble" Company is a extremely visible company known for their support capabilities. The Husk Riders 3rd Company is the first Battalion's expert company of tank support specialists. The Marble Company has a well earned reputation of reducing fierce armor into brittle Marble statues, a reputation in which the 3rd Company fiercely defends whenever the Regiment finds itself against any form of enemy armor. 4th "Jade" Company The "Kings" Battalion's all female company, the Jade Company is a force of veteran female guardsmen of the 91st Ozue Mechanized Infantry. As such they form the most experienced and looked up to female Company in the Husk Riders. To keep their position amongst the Jade Company every woman in the regiment is expected to contribute fiercely to any battle the Jade Company engages in. Also to denote their position within the Jade Company each of the Company's women weave a piece of Jade into their skin. 2nd "Knights" Battalion The Knights Battalion is not only the second Battalion of the Husk Riders but also the most veteran as the "Knights" Battalion is usually the first battalion to encounter a enemy force and the Battalion most thoroughly dedicated to any offensive the 91st will participate in. This veterancy is hard earned however, and the battalion typically sustains the heaviest casualties in the entirety of the Husk Riders. 1st "Tin-Men" Company The command Company of the "Kights" the first, or Tin-Men company primarily serves as the jack-of-all-trades reserve for the other three companies. If any of the other companies of of the "Knights" battalion require reinforcement it will be the "Tin-Men" who will be rushed forward to fill the gap. As such the first company is seen as both a rescuing hero and a posh job by the other members of the second battalion. 2nd "Steel-Maidens" Company The nearly all female portion of the Second Battalion, the "Steel-Maidens" second company is the outflanking force of the second battalion. in a typical situation the "Steel-Maidens" will use superior maneuverability to place themselves in position to strike the enemy from unguarded and hopefully unexpected positions. If incapable to flank a enemy force the "Steel-Maidens" keep to their namesake fighting on with a steely resolve difficult to match in all of the Husk Riders. ' 3rd "Iron-Breach" Company' Third Company of the 91st Ozue Mechanized Infantry, the "Iron-Breach" are the forward point of the Husk Riders thrust spear. The "Iron-Breach" Company hold a grim reputation on being the the breach makers and first wave of any attack, often pressing forward under enemy artillery and cannon fire to disgorge their men directly upon a enemy force. As such the Second Battalion Third Company keep the closest relations with the Medicades which follow with the Imperial Guard. 4th "Lead-Throwers" Company Of the Second Battalion the Fourth "Lead-throwers" Company is the most experienced in counter-armored warfare. Often brought forward to stop an enemy armored thrust of to support a Armored Regiment's tank hunting, the "Lead-Throwers" serve as perhaps the entire Regiment's most experienced tank hunters. With cannon, grenade or trick of the trade the Fourth Company is known to disable enemy tanks with a skill hardly matched by any man outside of Ozue. 3rd "Noble" Battalion Also referred to as the "Babysitter" battalion or even the "Noble Soft-bottoms" the Third "Noble" Battalion houses and trains all fresh members to the Ozue 91st Regiment. "Soft-bottom" white-shields who join the 91st first are trained and begin their career amongst the Husk Riders among the four companies of the "Noble" Battalion. 1st "Dukes" Company ''' The Command Company of the "Noble" Battalion is the "Dukes" Company. Consistent of the most veteran members of the Third Battalion, the "Dukes" Company is the most combat active amongst the Third Battalion, and often will lead the rest of the battalion into combat. As the First Company is also the Company which determines if one amongst the Third Battalion is worthy of advancement or not, it is often the tradition of the Third Battalion First Company officers to test guardsmen with a series of Trials before allowing them to be transferred or traded into the First or Second Battalions. '''2nd "Duchess" Company The all female company of the "Noble" Battalion, the "Duchess" Company is often mocked by their sister companies as the "Baby-bottom-Girls". As their Company is often a target of ridicule by the more senior companies the "Duchesses" have garnered a reputation entering into fierce combat blindly, instead fighting in hopes of earning their way out of the "Duchesses" or at least recognition by their peers. 3rd "Counts" Company A company of specialists amongst the Third Battalion, the "Counts" are a force of fresh guardsmen undergoing "training" in the "Proper" use of the Regiment's holy weapons. The Third Company makes use of the most diverse array of the Regiments weapons and serves as the Third Battalions special circumstances force. When new troopers are inducted into the Husk Riders the Third Battalion Third Company keeps a keen eye out for new Guardsmen who show a apptitude for using a wide variety or unique weapons. 4th "Baron" Company The final company of the Ozue 91st Regiment, the fourth or "Baron" company houses the majority of white-shields, otherwise known as "Soft-Bottoms" and young Guardsmen. As such the "Baron" company upholds the most strict discipline of the Ozue 91st drilling their men daily. While many of the Guardsmen of the "Baron" Company are relatively new and scarcely tested, the Regiment's routine has proven effective in keeping the fresh meat of the Husk Riders in good order and full readiness. Armaments Guardsmen weapons Accatran Pattern Mark II Laspistol A favorite amongst the Ozue Mechanized Regiments, the 91st makes extensive use of this particular model of sidearm. As the Accatran pattern Laspistol contains more power and a larger clip size than the typical laspistol, in addition to the weapon's small size the Accatran is the go-to weapon for close quarters engagements and general use amongst the Ozue regiments, particularly due to how the weapon uses a standard lasgun power pack allowing their regiments to cut down on the variety of needed ammunitions and to holster their laspistols as a emergency reserve clip in extreme situations. M37 Bullpup Pattern Lasrifle The Ozue issue M37 Bullpup Pattern Lasrifle, a locally produced modification to the standard Imperial Bullpup Pattern Lasrifle, is the primary weapon of the Ozue Mechanized Infantry Regiments. Each of the M37 Bullpup Lasrifles which are modified for use with the Ozue regiments have a Bayonet lug primarily for mounting locally manufactured chain daggers on. The M37 Bullpup is also features a targeter system which allows the guardsmen using the weapon to more accurately and quickly sight in on targets. To complement typical Ozue Tactics the M37 is also modified to fire at a twice the rate of the standard Bullpup Lasrifle, though the rifle has a lessened charge capacity as a result. Soldiers of the Ozue Mechanized infantry are trained to use their Bullpup rifles as rapid deployment weapons, quickly exiting their transports and either directly engaging a enemy with their chain bayonets or using the weapons red dot sight to quickly attain a target and fire. Grenades/ Grenade Launchers The Ozue Mechanized Infantry guardsman is issued one fragmentation grenade and three krak grenades as standard issue as the Ozue Munitorum prioritizes infantry to vehicle warfare over standard infantry against infantry warfare. However those amongst the Ozue who take up the role as a grenade specialist, and utalize the standard Grenade Launcher are granted access to a more significant supply of fragmentation and Krak grenades. When Employed the Ozue Grenade Launcher, is used primarily as a counter to enemy armor and fortified positions as to soften the targets of the Ozue Infantry. Mark II Accatran Pattern Plasma Gun As the Accatran Plasma Gun was designed to be lightweight for the famed Elysian Drop Troops, it was quickly adapted by the Ozue Mechanized infantry after they discovered the weapon. With the ability to penetrate a vehicles armor at ranges most Melta weapons can not reach, the wide versatility of the Plasmagun was seen as a great boon to the Imperial Guardsmen of even the Ozue 91st Mechanized. While the weapon is at times seen as a risk, nearly all the troopers of the Ozue 91st see the Plasmagun as a weapon of great potential and are proud to fight with one at their side. Agrippina Pattern Mk II Autocannon The standard Imperial Guard Autocannon, the Agrippina Pattern Mk II found itself in a unique nitch amongst the Infantry Regiments of the Ozue, particularly the Mechanized regiments such as the Husk Riders. To the Ozue the Autocannon was a perfect weapon to dedicate to the destruction of "light" armor, and currently serves as a support weapon for the Ozue's preferred and loved Vekrineir Mk-5. The Agrippina Autocannon typically is placed along side the Vekrineir field guns of the Husk Riders as a means to thin advancing enemy ranks and to provide fire support against a target as needed, though such moments are rare. Vekrineir Mk-5 Anti-Material Field Gun Developed on Ozue for the planet's own Armored wars, the Vekrineir Mk-5 Anti-Material Field Gun is the favorite anti-armor weapon of any and all Ozue Infantry regiments. This cart carried Field gun is typically found within the Ozue Mechanized Regiments, where the armored workhorses of the Imperial Guard can easily move the large cumbersome weapons for the guardsmen who love them so. While the Vekrineir is large and difficult to move and operate, only firing a single shell at a time, the weapon's excellent range and armor penetration make it a must for the Ozue. Experienced crews operating the Vekrineir can utilize the weapon to devastating effect, such skill has birthed a standing legend amongst the Husk Riders of a weapon's team who downed eighteen Traitor Marines with the weapon before the foul heretics could come within range to devastate the crew with their blighted bolters. Gear Ozue Model Flak Armor While Offering little to no difference in both protection location and defensive value, the Ozue Model Flak Armor was designed with armored warfare at the forefront. As such the armor placement primarily centralizes around the upper body, thighs, and shins, while offering more mobility and comfort to locations of the Guardsman's body which have less to do with combat, in the eyes of the Ozue, and more with proper movement and supply storage while within a vehicle. Ozue Issue Chain Daggers Each Ozue Guardsman is given two Ozue Chain daggers for use in combat upon their acceptance into the Imperial Guard, amongst the Mechanized Infantry, particularly the 91st, these two Daggers are divided, one for use with the bayonet lug of the Guardsman's rifle and the other as a reserve and for use as the guardsman sees fit. Amongst the 91st the second Chain Dagger is used primarily as a work tool whenever the regiment is not in the thick of battle, while the first is kept with their rifles and routinely maintained. Ozue Field Supply Bag Supplied by Ozue, the Ozue Field Supply Bag initially comes filled with spare uniforms, kitchen utensils, and various other supplies necessary for a soldier of the Ozue to survive on the field. Each bag is designed to attach to the outside of a Imperial vehicle as to allow a Ozue Infantryman to carry his needed supplies with his vehicle. Over time the bag's contents will become more personalized with it's contents varying from personal trophies, to extra food supplies. Often amongst the Husk Riders when a member of a squad or company dies the squad or company will ritualistically pull out the deceased items from his supply bag and bury him with whichever items they felt were most tied to their former comrade. Afterwards instead of returning the bag to the Munitorum the regiment will keep and use the bag as a keepsake and for extra storage space. Ozue Issue Rucksack The Standard issue Rucksack every Imperial Guardsman carries was seen as space consuming by the Ozue, and thus several modifications were made to the traditional Rucksack allowing for freedom of movement while in a transport. The Ozue Issue Rucksack was designed to rest more on the shoulders and side of the Guardsman carrying it, taking up less backspace from the guardsman in exchange for being seen as wider. Ozue Entrenching Tool Similar to most Imperial Infantry all Ozue Guardsmen carry a Entrenching Tool either strapped to their vehicle or on their Rucksack. These Ozue issued Entrenching tools feature a single spade head shovel with a extension. While locked into the shoveling position the pick is pressed against the handle of the entrenching tool allowing ease of use for the digging soldier, however the tool can easily lock into place as a pick allowing the guardsman using it to utilize the tool in a similar manner as the standard Imperial Entrenching Tool. However this versatility makes the standard Ozue Entrenching Tool more delicate than the standard Imperial Entrenching tool and the Ozue Entrenching tool is known to break more often than the standard counterpart, causing some of the 91st to keep a spare entrenching tool of either design in their Field bag. Mess Kit, 2 Canteens, 6 weeks worth of rations Typically given to newer Guardsmen in their Standard Issue Ozue Field Supply Bag. Each guardsman begins his career amognst the Ozue with a single mess kit, to be replaced at their own expense if lost, two canteens of water, and six weeks worth of rations. The standard Ozue mess kit comes with two dining knives, and two eating utensils known rather unfavorably amongst the 91st as "sporks", amongst the Husk Riders to replace their "spork" with a proper eating utensil is a must and those who still dine using theirs are immediately identified as "soft-bottoms". The two canteens given to guardsmen by the Ozue Munitorum are granted to allow the guardsmen to continue traveling with fewer breaks between their point of origin and their destination. In relative spite of the many errors involving the munitorum giving incorrect supplies to the Husk Riders, including a incident where they received extra canteens instead of charge packs for their rifles, the 91st Mechanized save their second canteens as emergency urinals, and instead keep a third canteen in their Field Supply Bag. Standard Repair Kit True to their Ozue heritage every member of the Husk Riders was raised with at least a working knowledge of how to properly maintain a vehicle. While looked down upon by the Mechanicus the Ozue people all have a innate love for the maintenance and care for their vehicles. As such every Ozue regiment is supplied with the Standard Repair Kit, like each of their brother regiments the Ozue 91st know their Vehicle's maintenance and their repair kits almost as well as they know their rifles. The Standard Repair Kit, most likely as a effort to pass the kit by the Munitorum, also serves as a maintenance kit for the Ozue Infantryman's lasrifle and contains tools meant for the care of the various weapons employed by the Ozue, however amongst the 91st and possibly quite a few other Mechanized regiments these tools have found their ways into separate bags or pockets of the individual soldiers Rucksack. Micro-bead ''' As the interior of any vehicle can be loud the Ozue early in their time amongst the Imperial Guard adopted the use of Micro-beads to allow ease of communication between the soldiers. While the protocols, uses, and codes for the Micro-beads amongst the various regiments of the Ozue differ greatly, amongst the 91st the Micro-beads contain few frequencies, and most communications are limited to few word communications between the various members of a single transport. Vehicles '''Chimera Perhaps the most recognized transport within the entirety of the Imperium of Man, the Chimera serves as the primary transport vehicle of the Guardsmen of the 91st Ozue Mechanized Infantry. The Chimera's within the Ozue Mechanized Infantry are a slightly altered variant, each possessing a turret mounted Autocannon as the vehicle's primary weapon, with a hull mounted heavy bolter in support, however it is the additional missiles locked to the sides of the main turret which grant the Ozue Mechanized Chimera's their special status. Each of the Chimera's two missiles are specialized tank killers, designed to penetrate armor with the highest degree of efficiency. Outside of their armaments the Chimeras of the Husk Riders have also undergone a number of "in-regiment" and "Ozue standard" modifications maximizing engine efficiency and adding additional armor at points the Ozue feel are weaknesses in the defense. Centaur The primary and proud workhorse of the Ozue's mechanized infantry, while the Centaur is smaller and capable of carrying fewer men than it's Chimera counterpart, the Centaur amongst all the vehicles in the 91st mechanized infantry's possession holds the unique honor of towing the Vekrineir Mk-5 Anti-Material Field Gun. As the Imperial workhorse the Centaur was easily inducted into the Ozue Mechanized regiments. When the Husk Riders were first introduced to the Centaur it is said that the weapons teams for the Vekrineir fell in love with the transport immediately. Since the vehicle was introduced to the 91st it has served almost exclusively alongside the Vekrineir. Tauros A light and fast scout vehicle of the Imperial Guard, the Tauros serves it's role as a forward scout amongst the 91st Ozue Mechanized Infantry Regiment. Primarily armed with Heavy stubbers or Heavy Flamers, the Tauros of the Husk Riders speed ahead of the main force seeking enemy contacts before reporting back to the main force. In support the Tauros provides ample anti-infantry fire power to cover their Husk Rider comrades as the Infantry might push forward. There have been many times where the famed aggression of the Ozue Armored forces has shined through even to the Ozue Mechanized Infantry through the Touros, such as the common occurrence where flights of the vehicle would open up with their Heavy Flamers setting entire small villages ablaze before the main force of the Ozue Mechanized or the Ozue Armored they were scouting for could even arrive. Combat Doctrine To be of Ozue is to be raised amongst a people entirely obsessed with armored warfare, as such the combat doctrine of the Husk Rides more than perfectly reflects this aspect of their heritage. Trained first in the combat roles of support of the main armor thrust and as tank-hunters the Ozue initially come to the battlefields of the Imperium with a immense understanding and skill in all aspects related to the waging of armored warfare. However this training lacks in regards to other regiments in situations in which enemy, and allied, armored support is non-existent. With centuries of experience in all battlefield types the Husk Riders, through trial and error, eventually developed stratagems to coupe with their deficiencies and to best work in most situations. Ozue Standard Tactics The Armored Screen As they are first and foremost a Regiment designed to support a armored advance all Ozue Mechanized Infantry Regiments are initially heavily drilled in the art of efficiently shadowing allied Armor, their vehicles keeping back until a threat to the tank forces they support is found. Once the mainline engages with the enemy the Ozue will act as a spot defense rapidly deploying directly into a enemy which threatens the armored advance of the Imperium. For the soldiers within Chimeras of a Ozue Regiment combat is short and fierce, separated by tense periods of sitting within their transports waiting for their chance to unleash upon whichever enemy their vehicle commander deems a potential threat to their charges. However for those who man the Vekrineir Field Gun battles of this sort are preferable as they can maneuver to use their weapon to strike enemy armor from unexpected angles. Tank Trap One of the many counter-armor tactics taught to guardsmen of Ozue is the Tank Trap deployment. In this the Ozue will survay the land, choosing optimal striking positions for their anti-material weapons, then they will send out a "luring force" brave men and women whose sole duty is to garner the attention of the enemy's lead armor and bring the enemy to the ambush site. Once they enemy has properly been lured the Ozue will destroy the enemy lead tank, depending if the full enemy force or only a single vehicle had followed the lureing force the Ozue's tactic will change. If the entirety of the enemy had followed the Ozue will in their entirety spring to action surrounding the enemy and eliminating them, if only a single vehicle had followed, the Ozue will incapacitate the vehicle and disperse spreading thin the enemy and slowly picking appart the armored force, a feat few can claim to do as well as the Ozue. The Direct Release Most common with the Ozue Mechanized Regiments, the standard tactical choice of most Ozue Commanders is to have their Chimera's unload their guardsmen as close to the enemy, if not directly into the enemy, as possible. Utilizing their chain bayonets and skills honed by constant drills the Ozue Mechanized Infantry are often capable of causing immense damage to a enemy force in the moments from when they first emerge from their transport. Ozue Mechanized regiments, particularly the veteran 91st Mechanized 2nd Battalion Third Company, are known to use this method of deployment as truly devastating means to break enemy defensive lines, as in the first seconds of combat the Ozue Mechanized Guardsman appears to be a force of their own right. Husk Riders Stratagems Bunker Line As the Husk Riders encountered more and more infantry line situations they quickly learned that the Ozue standard training for counter-armor warfare would not suffice against enemies who swarmed their ranks with tides of flesh. To combat against enemies who primarily engaged with large forces of foot soldiers the Husk Riders adapted to using their transports as mobile bunkers, while those who could not fire from within their transports used the vehicles as mobile cover. The Husk Riders make it a training practice to rush their transports into the closest effective range for their weaponry before disembarking roughly half their Chimera's complement of Guardsmen, relying on the men still in the Chimeras to gun down any enemies foolish enough to try charging past the Husk Riders armor, the men outside and the Chimera's own weapons press against the enemy steadily pushing their foes back, while the supporting vehicles of the assault, typically the regiment's Centaurs, will ensure the enemy do not break the line. The Drop-and-Go A disliked, but efficient tactic eventually developed by the Husk Riders to counter enemies who have fortified themselves in rural arias, the drop-and-go tactic has the regiment's transports disembark their load of guardsmen before making contact with the enemy. Next the vehicles will rush into the midst of the enemy region unleashing the full fury of their holy ordinance against the enemies of man. While the foe is distracted by the vehicles, and few volunteering guardsmen, attacking in their midst the main force will march into combat aria typically catching the enemy by surprise and quickly tearing into the enemy ranks. Notable Husk Riders Historic Battles Relations Allies Feel Free to add Enemies Feel Free to add 14th,15th Vakerian Traitors The 91st was sent with a regiment of Hadsow Guard to a hive world believed to be under the Influence of Chaos. It was heavily under control so much so that the orbital defense cannons opened fire at the Imperial Navy ship's. All the loyalist commander's knew they had to land their forces some where, the only area they could was a very very large plain of land. So they started landing troops. Unknown to the loyalists was that the 14th and 15th traitor regiment's had known that was the only area to land. The battle was long and fierce the 15th had at their disposal a super heavy tank. The Hadsow took heavy casualties being Infantry, the 91st did something never tried before (to my knowledge) load up their crews and guardsmen in the drop ship and as soon as the ship landed drive out. This plan worked brilliantly right up to the point where the traitor stormlord fired it's volcano cannon which was believed to be out of action up to that point, at a landing drop ship. The chaos energies in the storm lord meant the capacitors were ready to fire quicker. The 91st plan though failed as the armored 15th Vakerian quickly handled the light vehicles so the battle failed and the 91st withdrew much to the regiment's despise. The 91st now holds a great anger towards the 14th and 15th. Quotes By About Feel Free to add Category:Plaguenumber3 Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Imperial Guard